


007

by worldtravellingfly



Series: Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alex Is Legal OKAY, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon for Alex Rider, Pre-Canon, Rare Pairings, SEAL Steve McGarrett, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldtravellingfly/pseuds/worldtravellingfly
Summary: Prompt fill for Adel:Alex/Steve, "for, uh, 007"





	007

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortescryche/gifts).



> No copyright infringement intended.

Steve stood at attention, taking in the newbie next to Joe. Blond, tall, almost pretty, but very handsome. Brown eyes, scars – peeking out over his suit collar. Looked like old burns.

 

He wasn’t wearing a uniform. At all.

 

It was a bit jarring to see, after years of being surrounded by sailors and his fellow SEALs.

 

Newbie had a white shirt, the first two buttons popped open, and a navy suit. With a _waistcoat_.

 

Steve had no words. Who the hell wore a fucking three-piece suit on a combat mission?

 

“Ladies,” their CO called out, gaining all of their attention. He didn’t look particularly happy, but when did he ever?

 

Steve couldn’t recall seeing a genuinely happy expression on that guy’s face.

 

“This is Agent Rider. You will be collaborating on this mission. He’s MI6, one of their best. Don’t fuck this up.”

 

With that the real briefing began.

 

Steve couldn’t help watching the agent though.

 

Even while he was briefing them on what the British sneaks had, listening to the pleasant voice, Steve couldn’t avert his eyes.

 

The man really was freaking pretty.

 

It was a good thing that Steve could multi-task.

 

“Any questions?”

 

_Can I have your number?_ Steve thought, but didn’t ask. He wasn’t insane, alright. Just maybe, slightly, a bit, just a teeny, tiny bit crushing on James Bond, the real life version.

 

Shoving that insanity to the back of his mind, he concentrated on the op.

 

A few tiny explosions, a shoot-out at a gala ball, and a three-minute shower later, Steve sat in the mess, poking gently at whatever the grub on his tray was supposed to be.

 

Sam grinned, poking him. “You are fucking adorable, you know. _Smooth_.”

 

Steve shoved his friend right back. “Fuck you.” But he could feel his ears heating up.

 

“Why don’t I leave that for, uh, 007?”

**Author's Note:**

> Pushing for Captain of MS Rair Pair, today.


End file.
